Kingdom Hearts: Dark Birth
by General Droid
Summary: Setted after Kingdom Hearts 2....a new evil has awakened....and now sets off...finding and destroying the one who wields the keyblade Sora...and this new evil will stop at nothing till Sora...is dead...plus some SoraXKairi
1. Prologue

**General Droid: Hello people….okay…this is about after Kingdom hearts 2…but I changed a few things…like Roxas and Namine live in the real Twilight Town with Olette, Pence, and Hayner….and that's all im going to change for now….anyway…ENJOY!**

**Kingdom Hearts: Dark Birth**

**Prologue**

**(Right in the middle of Kingdom Hearts 1)**

**Two Years Ago**

Deep dark in underworld of Olympus Coliseum, within the cavern there are six figures standing around a large cacoon figure….the six figures were no other then….Captain Hook, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, and Maleficent. They were all staring at the glowing object….within the objuect…theres a figure inside…..the looks of a young boy…he looks like he is 12 or 13.

He is floating within the object and seems to be sleeping…..he is wearing all black cloths on his body. Eventually one of the villains decided to break the silence and started asking questions.

" So what is this thing…a heartless?" questioned Oogie Boogie as he kept poking on the surface of the cacoon.

Maleficent smiled evily and ansewered, " You may consider he is a heartless….but he is more special…"

Jafar looked at her uneasily and responded to what she said. " What do you mean?" Maleficent ansewered again, "He is unique….this boy will be useful…specialy against the new keyblader (Sora)."

Hades stared into the object looking at the boy. " Is this kid going to wake up or not…" he started taping on the object's suface…trying to see if he will wake up. Maleficent rolled her eyes and ansewered again, " He will not….he wont be useful unless we give him….power."

Some of the villains smiled and Captain Hook responded. " What kind of power does he need?"

Malificent turned away from the cacoon and started walking another direction then responded.

" That's why I brought all of you here…..each of you could give him power….if you want to that is…."

The other villains looked at eachother and then looked back at Malificent.

Malificent turned around to face the cacoon again, and then said something before anyone could ansewer. " For example….I will give him the power to summon Heartless…"

He hands started to glow a dark greenish, blackish color and then blasting it at the cacoon.

The power went straight threw the cacoon…where it hit the boy….the boy seem to absorb the power.

Jafar came up closer to the cacoon and then responding. " So what your telling me….is that we give him some power from the each of us…and he will absorb it?"

Malificent smiled then ansewered. "Precisley." Jafar then pointed his cobra staff straight at the cacoon, " Then I will give this boy….the power of a soccerer…"

Jafar then blasted a red blast…and like before…it went past threw the cacoon…and the boy absorbed the power. Hades approached and then responding, "fine…I will give the little kid something…"

he thought for a moment and then had an idea, "I know….i'll just give him the power of fire…"

His hands produced a huge fireball….and then threw it at the cacoon…and the boy absorbed it.

Later on some other villains gave him power, like Captain hook gave him the skill of sword fighting….Ursula and Oogi Boogie gave the boy more dark magic.

Malicent then approached the boy again and her hands started to produce a dark misty substance…it then formed to be a keyblade…except this keyblade had a huge black snake mouth as the sword's handle…..and the blade was black and had red stripes…the tip of the sword had a cobra's head on it. Malificent then spoke again, " The only reason why this boy is unique is that he can wield a keyblade.

The others looked at eacthother before someone responded. Ursula responded, "So is this kid going to destroy that keyblader?"

Malificent approached and smiled evily. "yes….I filled his head with thoughts of destryoing that boy…once he awakens….he will be our unstoppable weapon..."

Hades then approached her, "So when is the kid going to wake up?" Malificent frowned and responded, " That's the only problem….it may take a while for him to fully absorb all those powers….But not to worry…he will awaken soon…."

She touched the cacoon's surface and talked again. "oh by the way…this boy's name will be…"

she thought for a second and looked at his keyblade she made for him and stared at the top of the sword where the cobra was….she smiled and then responded, "Cobra…." She laughed a little and with that all the villains dissapered in a black smoke…… leaving Cobra…all alone


	2. Awakened

**(Present)**

**2 years later**

At the underworld….it seemed dark as usual…the only source of light is the cocoon, where Cobra still slumbers.

It seemed no one has ever visited him…for a long time, except something is different about Cobra….he looks older, like about 14 or 15 ….his hair is a little longer….and his eyes seems to twitch every now and then…as if Cobra is….trying to wake up.

After a while of twitching his finally opened his eyes completely….he had green eyes….and his hair was black…he looked around his area….but he could not see anything threw the cocoon.

He started punching on the cocoon…as a desperate way to get out…after a while…the cocoon finally broke, all the strange liquid substance started to pour out…

Cobra then fell on the ground hard….his limbs felt so numb and felt so drowsy…he tried to stand up…but could not.

After a while of trying to get up…he finally succeeded. When he stood up…he felt dizzy and was about to fall down….but stopped himself from falling and remained standing.

"Where am I?" Cobra found a mirror and examined himself

"Who am I?" He kept staring at the mirror until he heard something in his mind.

"_It about time you awoken Cobra…you have a lot of work to do..."_

Cobra immediately turned around to see and find the person who is talking to him, but found nothing…he was by himself.

"Who are you?" The voice soon sounded like a lady and responded

"_Maleficent….your master…your creator…"_

"Creator…what do you mean?" Cobra questioned,

"_I am the one who created you Cobra….The one who gave your name, the one who gave your powers…."_ Cobra was a little uneasy after hearing he was created.

"_And now Cobra….you must fulfill your purpose…the reason why I created you…"_

"And what's that exactly?" Cobra seemed agitated.

"_Bring darkness to other worlds…..and mostly…destroy the one who wields the keyblade…"_

"Keyblade…..why does that sound familiar…."

"_Because I installed everything you needed to know in your head…."_ Cobra ignored about how she installed stuff to his head…it sounded a little creepy.

"_Now Cobra….go out and destroy the keyblade….your supplies that you need are here…"_

Before Cobra could respond…a huge black smoke appeared in front of him…it soon appeared to be a chest. He then soon responded after seeing the chest, "I will destroy the one who wields the keyblade ….master..." Cobra did not know where the master part came from…it just came out of his mouth.

"_Good Cobra….and don't fail me…."_ The voice soon started to get quieter and soon it was completely silent again.

Cobra looked behind him and started to walk towards the chest, he opened it and found a couple of objects and cloths in there.

There was his keyblade…he examined and taken an amusement to his weapon….specially with the cobra head on the tip of the sword.

He then saw a nice black robe (Organization 13 robe), he decided to put it on…the robe felt warm and soft inside….he putted on the gloves and the boots that came with it.

He looked threw the chest and found one other thing…..it was a mask….it was some sort of black helmet….but it had a face plate on it (Like Cobra Commander's helmet…with the face plate…)

Cobra turned towards the mirror again and tried the helmet on….once the helmet was on…he saw that the helmet covered his face completely. He was amused…this helmet made him felt mysterious…he liked that feeling….after a while…Cobra was finally ready.

"One who wields the keyblade…where to look…" He thought for a moment…but grew irritated about having no idea where to start looking.

"I will find him eventually…." He then sighed under his helmet…and then he disappeared in a purplish-blackish smoke.


	3. Cobra vs Sora

**Destiny Island**

On Destiny Island….everything seemed quiet and peaceful…like is always was, the scenery changed when a giant blackish-purplish smoke emerged from the ground….after the smoke disappeared….it revealed it was Cobra, and he did not look too happy……he seemed more annoyed then ever.

Cobra has looked and explored about five worlds so far…but found nothing…he asked a couple of people about if any of them knew about the keyblader….so far…they have proved themselves worthless.

Cobra started to scream something" Where the hell am I going to find this damn Keyblader…."

He soon started to look around his new environment, he sighed and started to look around to see if he found anything.

He soon sees two figures walking along the beach. Cobra then said something again, "I'm getting tired of wasting my time asking theses people….time to do things…..my way…"

He held his hand and his hand started to produce a fire ball, he began walking to the two figures.

The two figures were just children….who seemed they have been playing with their wooden swords, one had blonde hair…while the other was brown.

They also seem to have the same type of clothing on, they were talking each other. "Man…your good at sword fighting…"

The blonde kid smiled and responded, "Thanks…but I'm not as good as Riku or Sora…"

They both got interrupted when a giant fire ball exploded right in front of them….sending them flying a couple feet backwards.

They looked up to see a dark figure wearing a mask….and he had another fire ball in his hands.

The dark figure began talking, "Okay you pathetic children….im going to ask my question nice and simple….where is the keyblader…."

The two children looked at each other and the brown haired kid responded.

"A what?" Cobra then threw another fireball…that knocked the brown haired kid right off his feet.

The dark figure continued, "I don't even know why I bother asking you people…every world I go to…there will always be pathetic people who wont answer my question….maybe I'll kill the both of you…"

The two children soon began run away, trying to avoid the constant fireballs being thrown at them.

In the distance…there was two other people walking…only this time it was a girl and a boy. They seem to be 14 or 15…maybe at Cobra's age…the girl had a nice light blue shirt and a darker blue skirt…her hair was a dark red and her eyes were violet.

The boy had a black jacket on and black pants…he had brown spiky hair and he had blue eyes.

They seem to be in a normal conversation, "So Sora…what do you want to do?" They boy thought for a moment and responded, "I'm not sure….maybe we should see what Riku is doing and…"

He stopped talking when he saw Kairi's face was staring at something and she look a little frightened, he was about to ask what's wrong but Kairi talked again, "Sora…look." Sora turned to the direction she was pointing at and saw something that he did not like, two children were running away from a dark figure…and he was throwing fireballs at them.

Sora soon began running towards the children…before it's too late….Kairi soon followed him.

The two children were cornered, some of them had burnt spots from the fireballs and they had frightened faces as Cobra kept creeping towards them with two large fireballs in both of his hands…ready to throw at them again.

Cobra was about to throw them but soon heard something behind him, "Hey you…stop!"

Cobra turned slowly to see two figures standing behind him….one was a boy and the other was a girl.

Cobra's fireballs soon disappeared as Cobra approached they boy and the girl. He soon began talking,

"Well then….maybe you can answer my question then…" Sora soon whispered something to Kairi, "I want you to go and get those kids out of here…."

Kairi nodded and slowly went around the dark figure and went to the two boys. After she got to them…Kairi and the boys slowly crept away from Cobra….finding a safer spot….

As soon as they left, Sora soon began talking again, "Who are you…and why are you trying to hurt these children…"

Sora seemed to hate this guy already, the dark figure chuckled and talked again. "My name is Cobra…..and those pathetic children could not answer one question correctly…"

Sora soon screamed at Cobra, "And what's the question?" Sora sounded agitated and frustrated towards Cobra.

Cobra soon responded, "Where is the one who wields the keyblade…" Sora looked a little surprised when hearing this question but soon thought why would he want to know, but he did not hesitate to answer.

"I'm the one who wields the keyblade…." A bright light formed around his hand…and it soon formed a keyblade.

Cobra seemed pleased for once….he finally found the person who he was ordered to destroy, but he began talking again.

"So you're the one…it's about time we met….but I want to make sure you're the one im looking for…"

He soon snapped his fingers…then about three armored heartless came out of no where…ready to attack.

Sora was surprised about this guy summoning heartless….but he soon got in his battle stance and was ready for battle.

Cobra spoke again, "Heartless…..kill this boy…" The heartless immediately began charging at Sora. Sora dodged and blocked most of the attacks, he soon putted all his strength on his keyblade and slashed his sword….it sliced two heartless and soon evaporated.

The one heartless tried his best from blocking Sora's attack….but failed when Sora slashed him in half.

Sora was a little tired but he soon heard something…it was…clapping…who was clapping for him.

He looked over his shoulder to see Cobra….clapping for him. Sora was confused…..before he could say anything…Cobra began speaking.

"Well done Sora….im very impressed…so you are the one after all….now…prepare yourself….for you do not have any chance defeating me…"

He soon laughed very loud and long. Sora soon got in his battle stance again and was waiting for Cobra to make the first chuckled and then his keyblade soon appeared.

Sora was dead shock about seeing a keyblade…..he was soon thinking inside his head, _"He has a keyblade too? But he can summon heartless too…who is he? A heartless…a nobody….or something else…"_

His thoughts soon got interrupted when he saw Cobra swinging his keyblade at him. Sora and Cobra were in a fierce sword fight….clashing their keyblades non stop. Cobra was pleased that this boy had good sword fighting skills.

While Cobra and Sora were fighting, Kairi has returned after taking those two boys to a safer spot….this time she has another boy with her….the boy was tall…maybe taller then Sora and Kairi, he had grayish-silver hair. Kairi soon was speaking to him, "There's

Sora…..what should we do Riku?"

They boy looked at the fierce sword fight the two were having…he saw the dark figure was starting to be more quicker and was hurting Sora more, Riku soon responded when his keyblade appeared.

"We have to help him…" He soon began charging at the dark figure, Kairi then pulled out her flower keyblade (I'm not sure if she does still have it in real life) and she soon charged towards Cobra.

Cobra was still fighting and did not notice anyone behind…that is….until he felt pain on his back.

Cobra turned around to see another boy and the same girl he saw earlier, Cobra growled in anger and soon talked, "I see…..the all mighty keyblader cant fight alone…he needs his pathetic friends to help him….."

He soon heard the silver haired boy said something while he charged at him again. "Shut up!"

Cobra quickly dodged the attack and slashed his keyblade on Riku's shoulder. Riku immediately started charging at him again…he soon saw that Kairi and Sora charging at him too…he then sighed….and putted is hand in the air and said something, "Enough…."

After that…thousands of lightning bolts started to shoot out of Cobra's hand….the lightning soon hit Sora and Riku and sent them flying backwards, the lightning missed Kairi barley.

Cobra observed the two boys but then turned to see Kairi still standing, Cobra chuckled and produced a fireball in one hand….he pointed it at Kairi.

Kairi did not know what to shot the fireball….after that…Kairi thought it was over…..she was going to die, she kept her eyes closed…waiting for the fire to burn her.

But the fire ball never came…instead she heard someone screaming…

"Kairi!" he immediately shot her eyes open….to see Sora jumped in front of her…letting the fireball hit him instead of hitting her.

Sora fell hard on the ground after the fire ball made impact on him, Kairi was screaming as she clutched Sora….trying to see if he was still alive, luckily…he was breathing.

Cobra was too shocked as to what happened, he began talking again. "Why did you do that….why did you sacrifice yourself for her…." He saw Sora slowly getting up and answering,

"Because….I care about her…" he kind of blushed when he said that. Cobra still had no idea why he did it.

He soon became tired of this and began talking while he turned around, "I still don't understand why…and I don't care….maybe next time you will fight me by yourself….and this time…no one will help you…I want to have a fair fight with you….before I kill you….until we meet again…."

He soon disappeared in a blackish-purplish smoke. Once Cobra was gone….Riku got up and ran to help Sora, Kairi soon spoke to Sora.

"Sora….im so sorry about this…it's my fault…I should have defended myself better…." She had then putted a sad, miserable look on her face, but her face soon changed when she saw Sora hugging her.

She was blushing but soon returned the hug…Sora then spoke. "You don't have to apologize…."

He soon blushed with embarrassment when he realized how long he was hugging her for. Kairi had a warm smile on her face, and she was also still blushing.

Soon Riku yelled something out, "Sora…who the hell was that guy?" Sora turned to Riku then answered.

"His name is Cobra….he was looking for the one who wielded the keyblade, I told him I was the one….the he summoned heartless…after I destroyed them…he began attacking me…."

Riku had a concerned face on, then spoke again, "I also saw this Cobra person…having a keyblade too…"

Sora soon answered again, "He did….I think we should go to King Mickey….maybe he knows this Cobra guy more…"

Kairi and Riku shook their head agreeing with Sora. All three of them started to walk off and heading for their Gummi Ship (they received one after Kingdom hearts 2) to go see King Mickey.

Meanwhile, Cobra is at another world….tryng to figure out why Sora sacrafised himself

to save that girl…his head ached as he kept asking himself this question…but another question came to his mind…how was he going to get Sora to come and fight him, he walked more…at the horizon and saw a huge castle….with cities in it (Hollow Bastion) he thought for a moment and then he had an idea.

He chuckled and then sapped his fingers again…only this time….more and more heartless appeared. After a couple of minutes, Cobra summoned a whole army of heartless….all ready for battle. He soon smiled behind his helmet and began laughing evily, he soon started walking…with his army following him.

**General Driod: By the way….thank you Glen-Hikari for your comment….and don't worry….I will write more.**


	4. Disney Castle

**Disney Castle**

After a while, all three….Sora, Riku, and Kairi finally made it to Disney Castle…..home to most of their friends.

While all three were walking to the entrance, they were soon greeted by Pluto….the king's dog.

Pluto seemed very excited and happy as always to see them. Riku and Sora petted Pluto….Kairi hugged Pluto and began scratching behind his ears. It was not long before another familiar figure came out of the castle….Goofy.

Goofy seemed very happy and excited to see everyone again, he hugged everyone and began talking.

"Hey everyone….its good to see you guys again….what brings all three of you here…." Sora immediately responded,

"Goofy…you got to take us to the king…its urgent…" Goofy responded again, "Really…oh okay…come on follow me..." He soon began walking back to the entrance while Pluto and everyone else followed him.

After going threw many hallways…they finally found King Mickey…..he was talking to Donald in the library. Of course Donald and Mickey were happy to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi again. After everyone greeted each other, Goofy began speaking to the King.

"Your majesty….Sora said he needed to tell you something urgent…" Mickey looked up towards Sora and responded.

"Well what is it….I will help anyway I can..." Sora soon looked at the king and responded. "Well….we met another person who also wields a keyblade…" Mickey was shocked after hearing it, Sora soon talked again. "…His also has the ability to summon heartless…." Mickey, Goofy, and Donald all looked at Sora with concerned faces. Sora continued talking again, "Well….his name is Cobra….we were wondering if you know him..."

Mickey thought for a moment put he putted on a sad face and responded, "I'm sorry…I never heard of this Cobra….but if he can summon heartless…and has a keyblade….that's not good…"

Mickey soon turned to face everyone and continued speaking. "We should find this Cobra quick…he sounds dangerous…if he has the power of the heartless and the keyblade….horrible things will happen to all worlds…Goofy, Donald, and I will assist you…you will probably need all the help you can get…"

Sora nodded, but Riku asked a question, "So where should we find Cobra…I mean…there's a lot of worlds….he could in any of them…"

Mickey soon responded, "We will just have to look threw all the worlds…like we used to do…" Riku smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

Just before anyone else could start discussing where too look….a huge white smoke started to appear from the ground. The smoke soon started to reveal a figure….he had blue cloths on…a blue hat….and had a long white beard. Donald soon started to say something, "It's Merlin!"

Merlin appeared to have injuries across his body and he began speaking, "Sora…King Mickey….we need your help…"

He was about to collapse but Donald caught him and walked Merlin to a chair where he can rest. Mickey ran up to Merlin and spoke, "Merlin…what's wrong?" Mickey seemed a little worried, Merlin soon spoke again,

"Heartless….their attacking Hallow Bastion…but there's someone leading them…." Mickey asked Merlin again…only this time he seemed more worried then ever, "Who?" Merlin answered, "I do not know….it was a dark figure…he wore a mask…."

Sora quickly yelled something out, "Cobra!"

Mickey looked at Sora and then looked at Merlin again. "Don't worry Merlin…we will stop the heartless….you stay here….you need rest…"

Merlin quickly got up and protested, "No…I will come with you…..I want to help you guys this time…" Sora then turned around towards everyone again and is at Hallow Bastion…lets head for the Gummi ship….hurry…" Everyone nodded their heads and started to head for the Gummi ship.

As everyone walked towards the Gummi ship…Sora was tense about facing Cobra again….if Riku and Kairi did not help him last time…Cobra could have killed him…he also remembered what Cobra said to him.

"…_maybe next time you will fight me by yourself…"_

Those words kept echoing in his head….and he kept asking himself, _"Will I be able to beat him….I don't want anyone….specially Kairi getting hurt by Cobra…."_

Before Sora could think more….he felt a hand on his shoulder….he turned around to see Kairi with a worried face on. She began asking him something, "Is something wrong Sora….you seem pretty quiet…"

Sora was thinking what to say and started talking. "Yeah….im fine…don't worry about me…"

He was obviously lying…..he felt pretty guilty, but he did not want Kairi feeling bad for him. Kairi gave him a warm smile and took her hand of his shoulder and headed for the Gummi ship, Sora sighed and ran off following her.

**General Droid: The climax is near….who will win….(suspense, suspense) oh and don't worry….there will be some KairiXSora soon….I promise**


	5. Heartless Invasion

**Hallow Bastion**

As soon as everyone made it to Hallow Bastion…hell was loose, swarms of heartless continue to invade the poor city, causing mayhem everywhere.

Most of the citizen have taken shelter already, in the distance…there were two figures fighting off a group of heartless.

One had brown hair and a huge sword…..the other one had blonde hair and he too had a huge sword. Sora looked closer at the figure and then said something.

"Its Cloud and Leon…they need help…" After that…everyone began running towards the heartless and began attacking them.

Mickey, Riku, and Sora began using their keyblades to wipe the heartless out, Cloud and Leon continued to kill the heartless.

Merlin, and Donald were using their spells to blast the heartless out, Kairi was attacking but missed most of the time…Goofy was their to defend Kairi from the heartless.

After a while…everyone finally wiped all the heartless out. Leon soon was talking, "It was about time you guys got he….thanks anyway for helping us out…" Sora smiled and then soon asked a question, "What happened…"

Cloud answered, "I don't really know….we both saw an army of heartless heading straight towards us….but there was someone leading them….but before we could attack him….he disappeared…and the heartless was then attacking us…"

Mickey soon began speaking, "How many heartless are there…."

Leon sighed and answered, "Way too many….there is at least about 10,000 heartless at least…"

Before anyone could ask another question, everyone saw more heartless attacking the city….as they kept fighting…Sora, Kairi, and Riku have not seen Cobra at all…and were getting kind of suspicious.

After wiping about another 300 heartless….everyone was running towards another group of heartless….

But before they got to the next heartless group….a huge black portal appeared a couple of feet in front of them.

Everyone approached the portal…ready to fight whatever was going to come out….but nothing did come out. Sora approached the portal and was inches away from entering the portal, he soon began talking,

"Do you think Cobra summoned this portal?" Riku soon walked next to him and answered, "Could be…remember how he said he wanted to face you alone…"

Sora frowned after Riku mentioned that. Mickey came behind them and spoke, "But we can't all leave…we still need to rid of those heartless…"

Sora then thought for a second and then answered, "I guess we need to spilt up….some of us will go after Cobra…while the rest goes to stop the heartless….."

Mickey nodded his head in agreement and soon spoke, "Well…Leon, Cloud, Kairi, Merlin, and I will stay here…."

Soon Merlin got up and said something, "Your majesty….I will go with Sora….Donald is better at fighting heartless then me…" Donald smiled after the compliment and did not protest…and Mickey soon responded.

"Okay….You, Sora, Riku, and Goofy will go after Cobra….The rest of us will fight off the heartless…." Everyone nodded and agreed, Leon, Donald, Cloud ran off to fight off the heartless, and Mickey went up to Sora and said something.

"Sora….good luck…and be careful…" Sora thanked him for the good luck and Mickey ran off to join the others.

Merlin, Goofy, and Riku went into the portal….but before Sora went in…he noticed something behind him.

He looked behind him and saw Kairi, Kairi ran up to Sora and hugged him, and Sora did not hesitate to return the hug. Kairi looked deep into Sora's blue eyes and she soon said something quietly to Sora, "Please Sora….be careful…"

Sora smiled warmly, and without thinking, he placed a kiss on her lips. Kairi was surprised and was blushing like crazy….but soon gave in and returned the kiss….the kiss seemed to last hours…after they broke the kiss….Sora smiled warmly again and said something to Kairi.

"Kairi….I love you…and I will be back…I promise…." Sora soon broke the hug and started to run towards the portal….before he went in…Kairi yelled something out, "I love you to Sora…."

Sora stopped and looked behind him and smiled again…and then ran into the portal…disappearing. Kairi was smiling too…but soon realized she had to help out….her keyblade quickly appeared and ran where the others ran to.

**General Droid: okay…okay…this chapter is short…but the next one will be longer…I promise…oh and I did keep my promise about the SoraXKairi…..anyway…next chapter….IS THE CLIMAX….who will be victorious? **


	6. Final Showdown

**Underworld**

**(In Olympus Coliseum)**

As usual…the underworld was dark and gloomy….a dark portal appeared and four figures came out…it was Merlin, Sora, Riku, and Goofy. Sora looked around and saw the dreaded River Styx…the place where Hades fell in…Sora soon began speaking. "Why are we at the Underworld?"

Riku looked around and did not see any heartless, Goofy looked around too…but he kind of had a worried face on and began speaking, "You know, something is not right here…."

Riku nodded his head…but before he could respond…everyone heared something….it was….clapping…evreyone looked behind them and was standing on a ledge and began laughing and soon was speaking. "Well done Sora...you have done well fighting those heartless in that other pathetic world.."

Sora's keyblade appeared and began yelling, "Cobra…you are going to pay about what you did…." Cobra did not respond….obviously he did not care, he soon spoke again.

"Since that you're here…its time to keep my promise…" He soon produces a huge dark energy ball…and instead of throwing it at Sora…he threw it at Goofy, Riku, and Merlin.

All three were sent flying to the otherside, Cobra then lifted his hand in the air, and as he did that….huge flames of fire formed around Sora….creating no way for Sora to escape…nor either his friends helping him.

Sora was very nervous…but he stood ready for then snapped his fingers and about 200 heartless appeared where Merlin, Riku, and Goofy were.

All three were soon defending themselves against the heartless. Cobra soon jumped into the fire prison where Sora was….and his keyblade soon apeared.

Cobra then spoke as he crept towards Sora, "Well Sora….now its just you…and me….no help this time…"

He began laughing and spoke again, "Once I kill you….i will wipe out your other friends….and I will then consume the world in darkness…."

Sora quickly protested, "Cobra….why are you doing this?" Cobra was very quiet and responded. "Because….it's….it's…my purpose….the only reason why I was created…to kill you…and cover evreything in darkness…."

Sora looked at Cobra and spoke, "Cobra….you don't have to do this…." Sora was cutted off when Cobra yelled something out, "Enough talk! Its time to see who is the most powerfulest one…and remember Sora….the fate of all worlds…is in your hands….so don't die to easily…"

He began laughing, Sora was full of rage and finally start to charge at Cobra. Cobra already blocked it…soon…Sora and Cobra was in another fierce sword fight with eacth other. Cobra swinged his keyblade left and right…Sora was blocking and dodged most of them.

Sora swinged his keyblade…and it almost sliced Cobra's arm…Cobra was pleased that Sora was fighting more seriously (Cobra and Sora are fighting like Obi wan and Anakin are in Star Wars 3).

After a while….Sora was growing tired and the fire prison was making Sora sweat a lot. Cobra however was showing no signs of weakness and kept attacking Sora fiercly.

Meanwhile…outside of the fire prison…Merlin, Goofy, and Riku were doing a good job at defeating the heartless…but more and more just keep on coming.

Riku looked behind him and saw Cobra was attacking Sora more…and Sora was getting tired, Riku then looked at Merlin and quickly said something to him. "Merlin…is there anything you could do that could stop Cobra?" Merlin thought while he continued to fight the heartless and responded.

"There may be a spell in my book….but you would have to fight the heartless off while I loook for a good spell."

Riku nodded and ran where Goffy was and continued attacking the heartless. A white smoke formed into Merlin's hand…it soon formed into a book (his spell book).

He quickly scanned threw the book….looking for something…anything that could stop Cobra….Merlin then stopped at one page…and began reading it.

He then said something to himself , _"Here we go…I hope this will help.."_

He then began speaking the spell…he sounded like he was speaking in another language. A greyish-darkish orb appeared on Merlin's hand, he threw the orb down…the orb exploded in black smoke and started to form another shape…after a while..the smoke was shapped as a lamp…a black, shiny lamp.

He picked up the lamp and look towards where Sora was….

Sora was getting very tired and felt like landing on the ground, while he continued blocking Cobra's attack. While Sora kept blocking, Cobra was thinking of something…and soon came up with an idea.

Cobra jumped backwards…away from Sora and once he landed on the ground…he immediately started shooting out lightning at him.

Sora used his keyblade to block the lightning….the lightning was very strong and Sora could not hold the lightning back much longer. Cobra then made his lightning more powerful and it made Sora loose his grip on his keyblade, he was getting electricuted…while his keyblade flew in the air…landing somewhere behind the fire wall...After the electric shocked Sora…he finnally fell on his kness….he looked to see Cobra walking towards him…ponting his keyblade to his throat…he soon began talking,

"And so it ends…..the all mighty keyblader on his knees…" He chcukled and continued talking, "It is over…you lost….and I won…but tell me…before I kill you…tell me the exact reason why you risked your life for that girl…"

Sora looked up at Cobra and responded, " her name is Kairi….and the reason why I did that…it's because….I love her!"

Before Cobra could react, Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand, Sora immediately attacked Cobra non stop.

He suddenly had a burst of strength and was getting faster then Cobra…after Sora kicked Cobra in the chest…whitch sent him flying a couple of feet…landing on the ground hard.

Before Cobra caught up all the way….Sora produced a huge light from his keyblade….he soon fired a huge beam of light…..hitting Cobra….While the light engulfed cobra…Sora could hear Cobra yell in pain.

After the beam stopped….he saw Cobra on the ground….how was struggling to get up.

Merlin saw his chance…he threw the lamp….to where Sora was. Sora saw the lamp and picked it up….he turned to where Merlin who was yelling something,

"Use the lamp on Cobra!!!!" Sora nodded his head and turned back to Cobra…who was still on the ground…trying to get up, Sora began talking. "Cobra…I'm going to make sure you never harm anyone again…"

He then pointed the lamp at him….the lamp then blasted a tiny redish-blackish beam directly at Cobra….once the beam hit Cobra…..Cobra was lifted into the air. Cobra was trying to break free from the spell…but he failed.

Soon, two yellow armbands appeared on both of his wrist. Cobra was yelling something, "What are you doing to me!"

he was very angry and fustrated as he continued to float in the air. Sora smiled, " Why….making you a genie of course….you will be trapped in this lamp forever!" Cobra was screaming in anger at Sora but was soon cut off as he started to spin in circles and eventually tunred to a dark purplish-blackish smoke….the smoke was then sucked into the lamp.

After knowing Cobra was trapped…Sora dropped the lamps and fell down…exaushted. Thr fire around soon dissapered….and the heartless attacking Merlin, Riku, and Goofy also dissapered.

After knowing they won…Riku looked over him to see Sora on the floor….he quickly ran to him…while Merlin and Goofy followed.

Once they got to Sora, Riku and Goofy helped him up. Sora picked the lamp up and looked at it, he then looked at the River Styx….he then threw the lamp…the lamp then fell down into the River Styx…into the unknown.

Sora then said something, "There….now no one can free Cobra…he will be gone forever…" Merlin approached him and spoke, "One can only hope…we should get back to the others…"

Goofy, Riku, and Sora nodded their heads in agreement and seem to be very happy of getting out of here.

Merlin then produced a white portal…without hesitation…evreyone ran into the portal.

Meanwhile…back in Hallow Bastion. Mickey, Doanld, Leon, Cloud,a dn Kairi continued fighting the heartless, while the heartless kept charging…the heartless suddenly stopped….like if their frozen.

Evreyone looked around and saw that all the heartless have stopped….after a couple of seconds….all the heartless….dissapered.

Evreyone began cheering and Mickey said something. "Sora did it!" Kairi was extremely happy too…but before anyone else could speak.

A white portal appeared near the group, Soon…Riku, Merlin, Goofy, and Sora came out of the portal…having big smiles on their faces when they saw the others….Kairi then ran to Sora…

Kairi soon gave Sora another hug again, and then placed another long kiss on Sora's lips. Doanld, Goofy, and Riku were smiling and very happy for the new couple.

Sora and Kairi soon realized that evreyone was watching them, they stopped kissing but still were holding hands. Mickey then approached Sora, "Sora….you did it…you once again saved this world from darkness…but what happened to Cobra?" Sora responded, "I imprisoned him in a lamp…thanks to Merlin of course…I then threw the lamp into the River Styx….no one will find his lamp…right?"

Mickey thought for a moment and responded, "Im not sure…the River Styx is a strange thing….he may return…somehow…but let us not worry about that right now…"

He then began walking off to the others. Kairi then looked at Sora with a concern face and she soon spoke, "Do you think Cobra will return?"

Sora looked at Kairi and responded, "I really don't know….i hope not….but right now…lets head home…" They soon both smiled at eatch other and Kairi kissed Sora's cheek and they both went to follow the others, evreyone was soon walking back to the castle, but something kept poping in Sora's head….Will Cobra return…he decided not to worry about it and now thought about how lucky he is...being togather with the girl of his dreams….Kairi.

THE END

**General Droid: YAY!...story done…but don't worry….for I am making a sequel right does return..and…and…oh I don't want to spoil it for you guys…you will have to find out yourself…READ AND REVIWE!**


End file.
